youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fionna
Fionna is the main hero in Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake and Finn's long-lost twin sister. She was also apparently responsible for the death of Ice Queen, Insane Woody, Ainsley Harriott Ainsley Harriott and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, but nobody cares. People do care, though, that she killed Osama bin Laden. Fionna deeply loves and cares for Finn. Most of the time, Fionna can be found carrying out contract killings of wanted criminals. Allies *Cake The Cat *Prince Gumball (She loves him... literally) *Marshall Lee *Lumpy Space Prince *Finn (Twin Brother) *Lola Bunny *Link *Princess Zelda *Frollo *Gaston *Optimus Prime Enemies *Ice Queen (terminated) *Ainsley Harriott (terminated) *Ice King *Tomo Takino *Eric Matthews (currently in prison) *Insane Woody *Osama bin Laden (brutally terminated) *Achmed Frollo *Justin Bieber *Megatron *The Cast of Code Lyoko *Dr. Wily *Entire BLU Team *Cast of Teen Titans Go *Rule34 List of targets *Ice Queen (stabbed in chest; self-contracted) *Ainsley Harriott (captured, then handed over to Keroro; contracted by King Harkinian) *Insane Woody (First death; contracted by Mr. Potato Head) *Osama bin Laden (Attributed to Navy SEALs, but she and Finn know the truth; covertly contracted by FBI) *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Contracted by SOS Brigade) *Frollo (Cast into hellfire; later resurrected by Gaston; contracted by Achmed Frollo) *Flame Princess (rumored attempted killing; both parties deny this; supposedly contracted by Pendleton Ward in a bid to break Finn and FP up) *Justin Bieber (Contracted by Frollo; Successful capture and later execution) *Tomo Takino (Contracted by Fuyuki Hinata; failed killing due to interference by Peter Griffin; Hinata, when asked about his motives for wanting Takino dead, stated "she's a menace to society.") *Keroro and his platoon (Contracted by Natsumi Hinata; foiled by Fuyuki, and Natsumi felt remorse) *Destroyer of Worlds (Contracted by Skips; Successful killing) *Megatron (Contracted by Autobot Defense Bureau; Humiliating failure) *Tomo Takino (Second attempt; self-contract; failure due to equipment issues) *The Cast of Code Lyoko (Contracted by President of Cartoon Network; Success; Everyone is dead) *Dr. Wily (Contracted by Dr. Robotnik; Failed when it was discovered Mega Man and Roll already killed him) *The Entire RED Team (Contracted by BLU Team; Failure) *Alucard (Contracted by Dr. Richtofen; Failed because Fionna was scared off after she killed Alucard's 70-inch plasma screen TV) *Stocking (Contracted by Frollo; Success) *Gary Motherfucking Oak (contracted by Ash, but Yoko and Astrid Got him; misson failed) *The entire royal family of the Southern Isles (contracted by Queen Elsa; success; Southern Isles later annexed by Arendelle) *Cast of Teen Titans Go (contracted by the casts of Cartoon Network shows suffering under the favoritism the show was getting; failed; Fionna fired by CN for trying to ruin their plans to make CN safe) *Christina Miller, President of CN (Contracted by CN shows suffering under her moral agenda; success; Fionna becomes new CN president) *Nox, main antagonist of Wakfu (No one knows the circumstances behind the clusterfuck that was this contract; not even the client or the outcome, since hardly anyone knows what Wakfu even is, and probably don't care) *Monika (She had to hold a lottery for this contract, because everyone wanted Monika dead; in the end, Sayori won the lottery because she presented the strongest case: driving her to suicide; success; all Fionna did was delete Monika's character file; Sayori becomes new Literature Club president without flipping out after Fionna hacked the game code) Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Irish Characters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Characters Who are Honest